


Darcy Bear

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Lizzie moves into her new office. William gives her a gift.
Relationships: Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Kudos: 15





	Darcy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Because that bear kills me every time I watch Dr Gardiner's Seminar videos.  
> Also, I missed writing these two.

Lizzie stood in the middle of the mostly empty office, her heart pounding by how surreal everything was. This was her office, for a company she owned. It was crazy to even think about.

If she had been asked a few years ago when she picked up an old camera to start her thesis project that she’d eventually have her own company because of it, she never would’ve believed it. She still couldn’t really believe it.

She was excited, over the moon, but she was also so stressed. There was so much to do, and her company’s official opening was only a weekend a half away.

Plastic tubs were stacked high across the room, filled with books, stationery and decor, both from home and things she’d brought especially for her new office. Ignoring them all, she’d unpack them later, she walked over to the window and looked out at the skyline, admiring the view she’d be staring out at every day for the foreseeable future. 

A knock came at her door and she turned around, smiling when she saw William standing there. “Excuse me, Lizzie,” He grinned, stepping into the room.

Lizzie rolled her eyes affectionately and walked over to join him, looping her arms around his back. “You know you don’t have to knock every time, right?”

“I know,” William nodded, looking sheepish, “But it’s a habit. How are you finding your new office so far?” He asked.

Lizzie looked around and sighed. “I know I only just got here, but there’s already so much I need to do and it’s giving me a headache. I have to unpack everything, which will take ages, and I’ve got so much work to do before Friday and then your sister is coming and my sisters are coming and -”

“Lizzie,” William cut her off, smoothing his hands down her arms. “Forget about all that for now. I know it’s stressful, I do, but you need to enjoy this. Now, answer my actual question, which is how you’re finding your office. Not all the work you need to do in it, but the actual office.”

“I love my office,” Lizzie said, taking a breath, “It’s great. I like the windows and the view and I like that I can see it from my desk. I already know where I’m going to put things and it’s exciting.“

William smiled proudly. “There we go. I know that right now there seems to be a thousand things on your plate, I’ve been there, but you’ve got to take a moment and take it in. Think of all the positives, like this really cool office.”

Lizzie grinned, her head resting against his chest. “Since when were you the calm one in our relationship?”

William laughed. “I’ve been where you were Lizzie, and I won’t lie, it wasn’t pretty. Fitz played an integral part in getting me to realise that you need to see the positives before you do anything else because otherwise, you’ll just turn into a stress monster and that isn’t nice.”

“A stress monster?” Lizzie asked, eyebrow raised in amusement. “What does that look like?”

“Not nice,” William said, shaking his head. “You don’t want to see a Darcy stress monster, from either Darcy. It gets ugly.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Lizzie said, letting William tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you, William.”

“What for? I haven’t done anything?” He asked, giving her that signature confused Darcy look that made her swoon.

“I never would’ve done any of this if it weren’t for you. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” She admitted, eyes fixed on the buttons of his vest at her revelation.

“You still would’ve gotten here, there’s no doubt about it,” He said it like he was more sure about that than anything in the world. “You’re Lizzie Bennet, you would’ve found a way.”

Lizzie blushed. “I love you,” She said simply.

“I love you too Lizzie Bennet. Now, I have a present for you.” He let her go with a quick kiss and left her office briefly, coming back a second later with a box. “This is for you.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Lizzie said when he passed her the box, moving to sit on the floor and dragging him down with her.

William smiled. “Yeah I did, it’s tradition. Whenever someone moves into a new office, a gift must be given. It’s like a housewarming gift, but for offices,” He explained.

Lizzie shook her head and laughed. “Alright then, I won’t question your ways of business.” She undid the ribbon holding the box closed and threw it at him, threatening to make it into his newest bow tie, and pulled off the lid, gasping at what she saw inside.

Inside was a stuffed bear, dark brown and wide, with a newsies cap and a bow tie. William’s signature newsies cap and red bow tie. “What is this?” Lizzie asked in delight, pulling the bear out of the box and into her lap.

William shrugged, sheepish again and feeling shy. “I don’t know, I just thought, I don’t really know I just thought it’d be a cute idea and something so you wouldn’t miss me too much during the day.” He was flustered, blushing and stammering, fidgeting with his fingers, and Lizzie could feel herself falling in love with him all over again. She found it so endearing that he still got so nervous around her, even after she’d assured him over and over that he never had to be worried about anything with her.

And he was so thoughtful too, as proven by the downright adorable gift sitting in her lap.

“William,” She clicked her tongue sweetly, shuffling to sit next to him. “I love it.”

“You do? I wasn’t sure whether or not it was something you’d want,” He said, reaching for her hands. “You aren’t just saying that to be nice, are you?”

“God, no William,” Lizzie said quickly, “Don’t you know me better than that by now? I love it, this is the sweetest thing I’ve ever been given, I promise.”

“Yeah?” William asked, relief washing over his face.

“Yeah,” She reassured him, squeezing his hand.

She leaned in and kissed him quickly before standing to put the bear on the desk, placing it right under where she planned her pinboard to be. Right where her chair would later reside so she could look at it all the time and be reminded of her love.

Lizzie stepped back to admire her work and William got up off the floor, joining her and wrapping his arms around her to hug her from behind. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and Lizzie hummed, stroking his arms.

There were a few moments of silence between them before Lizzie spoke up. “Thank you for the bear William. He’ll sit there forever, my Darcy Bear for when I can't see my real one,” She said with a smirk, leaning her head back against him as they looked at her no longer empty desk.

William blushed, choking on air. “You’re so welcome.” He kissed the crown of her head once he could think clearly again. “And forever seems pretty good to me.”

There was work to be done, things to unpack and things to organise, but for a few moments, Lizzie and William just stood there, content for the time being just being in each other's arms as they admired the new permanent addition to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me sitting at my kitchen bench watching these videos and writing this, trying not to squeal as my step mum made literally a hundred sausage rolls and my step sister did homework. Fun times.   
> It happens more than it should.


End file.
